


A Little Help

by lolo313



Series: A Little Help [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Papa Scott McCall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/pseuds/lolo313
Summary: When Liam continues to have trouble controlling the shift on a full moon, Stiles and Scott suggest a less...orthodox strategy.





	

 

            The chains bit into the meat of Liam’s chest, cold despite his t-shirt. He leaned against the hard metal of the support beam. As Scott bound his wrists behind his back, Stiles looped once, twice, thrice around his ankles.

            “Is this absolutely necessary?”

            “I don’t know,” Stiles said as he stood to wrap another chain around Liam’s middle, “was it absolutely necessary for you to run across town naked last month?”

            “I didn’t mean to!”

            “Uh huh, and I’m sure you didn’t mean to eat the Larson’s cat either, but Fluffy is still missing.” Stiles snapped a padlock into place.

            “Look it’s not that we don’t trust you—”

            “I don’t trust you,” Stiles interrupted.

            “—we just want to make sure you’re safe.” Scott gave the chains around Liam’s wrist a tug, then pressed his weight against the pole they’d bound him to. Ensured neither would give, he stepped back. “Once you learn control, we can stop all this. Until then, this is our best option.”

            “But this _sucks_.” Liam jerked against the chains, his back straining against the beam.

            “Yeah, so does _murder_.” Stiles picked up the empty duffel bag. “Deal with it, wolf boy.”

            “It’s not forever.” Scott clapped a hand on Liam’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. “I promise. It took me a few full moons before I learned to control the shift. And until I did this,” Scott rattled the chain around Liam’s chest, “was the only thing that kept me from hurting innocent people. People I cared about.” Liam looked up with sorrowful, doe eyes. “You’re right, it sucks. But this is part of who you are now. You’ll get there.” Scott stepped back, slinging an arm over Stiles shoulder. They turned as if to leave.

            “Wait!”

            “What now?” Stiles groaned as he slumped back against Scott’s side, turning back to roll his eyes at Liam.

            “You’re just gunna leave me here?”

            “You expect us to spend the whole night babysitting you? Mason knows to come unlock you in the morning. Some of us have plans.” Stiles tossed Scott a look, the meaning of which Liam failed to grasp.

            “But—but what if someone finds me?”

            “You’re in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Who’s gunna find you?”

            “Junkies! O-or murderers! Or some supernatural beast that _eats_ werewolves.”

            “Well,” Stiles arched an eyebrow at Scott, “that’d solve one problem.”

            “Guys!”

            “No one is gunna find you.” Scott stepped in close, his voice low and reassuring. “We’ve used this place before, for Malia. Besides, if you concentrate you’ll hear anyone coming from a mile away. And if you’re in real danger, I’ll know. And you can always howl if you need us.”

            “Yeah, but let’s keep it for real emergencies only, okay? None of this, _I have to use the bathroom_ nonsense.”

            “Wait, how _am_ I supposed to use the bathroom?”    

            Scott’s eyes met Stiles’. He turned back to Liam. “You’ll figure it out.”

            “This…this isn’t _fair_!” Liam’s words came out as a roar. The windows rattled in their frames and it took seconds for the echo to die out. In the sudden silence, Scott could hear Liam pull his claws back in as his fangs receded into his gums. “I’ve been trying so hard and I can’t—things just aren’t getting any easier. I didn’t…I didn’t ask for any of this.”

            A sudden heaviness filled the air. Scott stood stock still. Stiles reached out a hand to him, but let it drop. He shoved his fists into his pockets. When the tightness left Scott’s chest, he spoke.

            “I know, Liam, I know. None of us asked for this. But this is the way things are now. Sometimes they suck. A lot. But we’re here for you.” Scott laid a hand on Liam’s shoulder, the other still around Stiles. “And I know you’ll learn control. I did, and I was hopeless.”

            “Yeah he’s not exaggerating,” Stiles spread his arms to lay a hand on Scott’s back and Liam’s free shoulder, “this boy was a _mess_. If he can learn, so can you.”

            “But how did you do it?”

            “I had help. And it took time.”

            “I know, but— _how_? Specifically?”

            There it was again—that darting glance between Scott and Stiles, this time followed by a thick, heady odor that punctuated the air.

            “I…look, everyone is different, okay? What works for me won’t necessarily work for you.”

            “But what if it does? Shouldn’t I at least try?”

            “He has a point, Scotty.” Scott’s eyes went wide and his mouth popped open in surprise. Liam could almost see the gears shuttering to a screeching halt in his head. Whatever scent Liam smelled grew stronger till he could almost taste it. Stiles arched an eyebrow and stepped close to Scott, their chests practically flush against one another. “I won’t if you don’t want me to. But don’t think I want you to not want me to.”

            “What’re you guys talking about?” Stiles and Scott looked at Liam, pulled from whatever private world they’d plunged into. Stiles looked back at Scott, eyes searching. Scott darted a glance between Stiles and Liam. He licked his lips and gave a quick nod. Liam heard Stiles’ pulse quicken as waves of musk rolled off him.

            “When Scott first got bitten,” Stiles said, turning to stalk towards Liam, “he had a hard time learning to control the shift. Derek said he needed an anchor, which worked. Sometimes. Other times it was all glowy eyes and murderous rage. So we came up with a method to fill in the gaps.” Scott watched Stiles creep closer, till his face hovered inches from Liam’s. His pupils blossomed across his irises. “You see, the wolf part of you, it’s supercharged right now, on account of the full moon. It floods your system and takes over. I figured out that the key is letting out a little bit of steam, you know?”

            “Like loosening a pressure valve.” Stiles looked over his shoulder to Scott and smiled. Liam noticed the tight ball of Scott’s fists, the tendons in his arms taught as bowstrings. His pulse raced.

            “Exactly.” Stiles looked hard into Liam’s eyes. If he hadn’t been chained down he’d have turned away. “So, Liam, I’m gunna loosen your pressure valve. Okay?”

            “What…what does that mean, exactly?”

            Stiles smirked and something funny happened to Liam’s stomach. “Let me show you.” Stiles’ fingers fluttered to the button of Liam’s jeans. Stiles popped it open and pinched the zipper between thumb and forefinger.

            “Woah, wha—what the fuck are you doing?” Panic edged into Liam’s voice as his pulse quacked and a flush crept up his neck. Stiles stopped unzipping his pants, but kept his hands on Liam’s hips. Liam swung a wide, worried look to Scott. He saw the blood beat in the veins of his neck. “You let Stiles do this to you?”

            “No.” Scott shook his head, meeting Liam’s eyes. “I ask him to.”

            “Practically begs sometimes,” Stiles added as an aside.

            Scott stepped forward, close enough to put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. He willed his beta to meet his eyes. “We won’t do anything you don’t want. But Liam, this can help. It does with me. But the decision is no one’s but yours.”

            Liam looked from Scott to Stiles, who’d taken a small step back. His fingers twitched. The same, heady scent from before rolled through the air, filling his nostril. Despite himself, he felt his cock getting hard. Stiles licked his lips absentmindedly. Scott’s gaze seemed to hold him in sway, a swami or snake charmer. Was that how Alphas worked? Liam nodded, his heart racing.

            “If you want him to stop—” Scott squeezed Liam’s shoulder.

            “I know.”

            “Trust me, you won’t though.” Stiles shoved Liam’s jeans down past the hump of his ass, letting them bunch-up mid-thigh. His skin goose pimpled at the sudden cool of the night air, the metal of the pole chill against his body. The front of his boxers tented expectantly and Stiles quirked an eyebrow. The muscles of Scott’s throat tightened as Stiles palmed Liam’s cock through the thin cotton of his briefs. A breathy moan escaped his lips and despite the chains he bucked towards the touch. “Easy, wolf boy.” Stiles drew his hand back and Liam whined at the sudden want.

            “I thought this was about letting off steam?” Liam’s head rolled towards Scott, who’d edged closer, his face inches from Liam’s, the heat of his body warm against his side.

            “It is. But it’s also about control. Don’t give in too easily. Don’t let yourself get swept away. Try to focus.” Scott’s breath puffed warm along the curve of Liam’s ear and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Stiles cupped Liam once more, giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

            “But _how_?” His question came out as a moan, soft and breathy, his lips glistening from when he’d licked them. “I—I can’t—”

            “Yes,” Scott said, grabbing Liam’s face and turning his head to make him catch his eye, “you _can_. I’ll help you. Focus on me. On my words.” Stiles sank to his knees, pinching the hem of Liam’s boxers as he lifted them over and off his cock, which sprang free, thick and tumescent, the head swollen and red, the slit already leaking. Liam tried to roll his hips forward, but Stiles pressed him back with surprising strength. “On me, Liam, focus on me.”

            He tried, screwing his eyes shut till his vision turned white with spots. Blood rushed in his ears, deafening. His neck and face felt hot, and he wished he could strip off his shirt, his pants, wished he could sprint free through the cool night air, could run on all fours and howl and—

            “Liam!” The command of Scott’s voice snapped his eyes open, which glowed yellow in the dim obscurity of the factory. “Concentrate.” Stiles wrapped his hand round the base of Liam’s cock, his fingers a vice grip. He puckered his lips and let a gob of spit fall on his cock head. He swiped up, slathering his shaft till his fingers glided as if through air. A tremor ran up Liam’s spine and his breath came in erratic, frantic puffs, his ribcage suddenly too tight. “Liam, you have to concentrate.”

            “Ican’tIcan’tI—” The tips of his fingers split as his claws extended, his mouth suddenly too full of too-sharp teeth. The bones of his face began to sever, break, and rearrange.

            “Focus on something, anything. Find one detail and pour your whole mind into it.” Scott’s lips ghosted over the shell of Liam’s ear, and had his entire body not been on fire it would have tickled. Was Scott whispering? Or did the pounding of his own heart simply drown out everything else?

            Liam shut his eyes tight. Every muscle in his body pulled taunt till he thought he’d snap. Stiles’ hand slid slow and steady on his cock. Liam curled his toes inside the confines of his sneakers. His head smacked back against the pole, lulled side to side. He focused on the feeling of Stiles fingers around him. The calloused rub of his thumb as it swiped over his slit, smearing precum. He felt his pulse through his palm, rushed and frantic, the slightest tremor running through his pinkie. The world slowed and shrank into the singular sensation of Stiles’ hand on his cock. Liam’s chest felt suddenly too small, the heat in his belly nearly a furnace. Liam balled his hands into fists, the sharp of his claws biting into the meat of his palm.

            “I’m gunna— _fuckI’mgunna—_ ” Liam’s voice came out as a choked gurgle, his thighs bulging, the chains taunt across his body as he arched against them. And then there was the sudden lack of touch as Stiles drew his hand away. Liam bucked against the pole, his dick wagging in air, desperate for sensation. Then Scott’s strong hands were pulling him back, pressing him into the pole, his voice husky against the side of his face.

            “Breathe. Deep breaths. Count backwards from ten if you need to.” Liam shook his head, his entire body aflame. His throat constricted, he couldn’t draw in breath, he was chocking, he—“Listen to my heart, Liam. Find my heartbeat.”

            How could he? His own blood roared in his ears and he felt as if his chest would burst in two, would crack open down the middle and the wild bird inside would take flight. Scott moved in front of him, pressed his chest into Liam’s, rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. As if from a great distance, Liam heard the steady beat of Scott’s heart. Faint at first, it grew louder the harder he concentrated. Steady and slow, in perfect control. As he listened his own heart slowed, gradually fell into synch with Scott’s, till they beat as one. Alpha and Beta.

            At length Scott released him and stepped back. Liam opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. Stiles still knelt on the ground, having scooted back to accommodate Scott. Now he crawled forward again, his face level with Liam’s cock, which still bobbed and dripped. Stiles looked up at him. “That was the warmup,” he warned. “This is the real deal.”

            Liam’s face spun to Scott’s, concern etched deep into the ridge of his forehead. Scott ran his thumb over Liam’s cheek. When had he shifted back? Liam rubbed his fingers against his palms. No claws, just the tender remnants of the now-healed wounds and quickly drying blood. They’d pulled him back from the edge without him even knowing.

            “Focus on my voice, okay? You can’t let yourself get lost in it. Find my heartbeat.”

            “Wha-why? What is—” And then Stiles’ mouth engulfed Liam’s cock in warm, wet heat and his words scattered into grunts and moans. He tried to buck forward, wanted to submerge his cock fully in Stiles’ throat, but Scott’s fingers dug into his hips and held him down.

            “Control it, Liam.” Scott’s lips moved against Liam’s ear and he turned his face towards him. “Focus on me. Don’t let your body take over.” His eyes flicked down to the top of Stiles’ head. He bobbed up and down his cock, his cheeks hollowed, lips full and glistening. He looked back into Scott’s eyes, lost in their warm, brown gravity. “You control your body, your body doesn’t control you.”

            “But it—I can’t—”

            “You _can_.” Scott took Liam’s jaw in his hand, turning his face to meet his, his other hand lacing through the thick of Liam’s hair. “Mind over body. Say it.”

            “M-mind over body.”

            “Again.”

            “Mind over body.”

            Stiles swiped his tongue along the underside of Liam’s cock, his hands busy kneading the heaviness of Liam’s balls. He shuddered, mouth hung open in wordless pleasure. His tongue felt swollen and useless, his thoughts sluggish. His entire body reduced down to his cock, all the world encapsulated in the slick warmth of Stiles’ mouth. His head lulled forward, forehead resting against Scott’s. Scott placed his hand over Liam’s heart, his fingers pressing into his chest.

            “What do you feel?” Scott’s voice, barely a whisper. The gears in Liam’s head refused to turn. He felt drunk.

            “I-I don’t…”

            “What do you feel? Take stock of your body. Bring it under control.” Scott’s forehead felt cool against the flush of Liam’s skin, a balm against the burning. Spit dripped down Liam’s cock onto his balls. Stiles picked up his pace, taking all of Liam, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

            “I-it feels…warm. Hot. And w-wet.”

            “Good. What else?” Scott’s words puffed against Liam’s mouth. His lips moved against them.

            “His tongue, it—” Stiles sheathed Liam’s cock in his throat and his words were lost in a strangled groan “—it feels, fuck, Scott I can’t, I…” He bucked his hips, and Stiles let him, sitting back on his heels as Liam fucked his mouth. “I’m not, I’m not strong enough to—I can’t stop—” His hips rolled and snapped, his cock gliding into the inviting warmth of Stiles’ open mouth. Scott threaded his fingers through Liam’s hair, holding their faces close. Something in Liam coiled tight and snapped. His balls contracted, pulled up tight against his body as tremors shook his thighs. He bucked franticly, wild and without thought. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Without knowing why, he crashed his mouth against Scott’s, bitten lips pressed against soft velvet. And then he came, shooting ropey string down Stiles’ throat. Scott swallowed whatever sounds he shouted, not moving away from Liam but kissing him in return, strong yet gentle, gradually pulling him back to himself.

            Had it not been for the chains holding him up, Liam would have collapsed. Stiles let his cock pop free, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Scott stroked his cheek as Liam got his breathing under control. Together they cleaned him up and tucked him back into his jeans. Liam saw the world as if underwater, everything muffled and far away. On the edge of his awareness Scott and Stiles stood together talking, but in some language Liam could neither identify nor understand. Scott cupped his face, thumb against his cheek.

            “Hey, Liam, hey. You still with us?” Liam nodded drunkenly against Scott’s palm, relishing the touch. “You did great. I…I’m proud of you.” Liam moved his arms to wrap Scott in an embrace, but realized he was still chained. He threw Scott a confused look. “We can’t know if it worked till the full moon’s over. But I—we want to say thank you.”

            “For what?” Liam’s voice sounded distant and foreign to his ears. His mouth felt dry, his jaw stiff.

            “For trusting us.” Stiles stepped forward, one hand around Scott’s middle, the other on Liam’s shoulder. “Though a little heads up next time would be appreciated.”

            “Here.” Scott fished into a pocket, pulling out his IPod. He untangled the earbuds, fitting them gently into Liam’s ears, pressing the player into his hands. “I made you a playlist in case you get bored.” Scott teetered on the edge of hesitation, then tipped forward, planting a kiss on Liam’s forehead. They turned to leave.

            “Wait.” They stopped, looking back over their shoulders. “What’re you gunna do?”

            A wicked grin split Stiles’ face. His grip tightened on Scott’s waist. “You’re not the only one who needs a little help getting control on the full moon.” Color rushed to Scott’s cheeks.

            Liam watched them drift away, left alone with his thoughts, the moon his only witness.

 

            The cafeteria bubbled with laughter, a constant low murmur of gossip, the heavy stench of drama ever present, stronger almost than the assorted smell of bought and brought lunches. Scott and Stiles sat alone at a table, lost in conversation. Scott attempted to snatch a fry off of Stiles’ plate, but he batted his hand away, stuffing the rest into his mouth in defiance. Neither of them noticed Liam approach until he stood at the end of the table, hands stuffed into his pockets. Scott nodded in acknowledgement. He leaned in, his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper.

            “So…how’d it go?”

            “No shift.” Liam’s heart fluttered at the pride shining in Scott’s face. Stiles swallowed his distended mouthful, nearly chocking, before he kicked back, cradling the back of his head in his hands.

            “Chalk another success up to the Stilinski Steamer.” Scott groaned, burying his face in his hands.

            “Dude, you have to stop calling it that. It doesn’t even make sense.”

            “I’m sorry, you didn’t seem overly concerned with it making sense last night.” Scott balled up his napkin and threw it at Stiles’ head. A brief war erupted, with plastic cutlery and bits of food flying through the air. Liam coughed and raised his voice over the chaos.

            “I just—I just wanted to say thanks. And to let you know it worked. Um…I told Mason I’d have lunch him with so…” Liam turned to leave, but Scott caught his wrist.

            “I’m glad.” Scott rubbed his thumb over his skin. “That it worked. If you ever need us to help again, just ask. Okay?”

            Liam nodded. “Got it.” Scott let go and turned back to Stiles.

            As Liam walked out of the cafeteria, he heard none of the noise he had before, picked up no scents. His whole mind turned towards a singular fact.

            _Only 29 days till the next full moon_.


End file.
